TitanGods of Earth
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Millenia after Earth is turned into a barren wasteland and all life is exterminated, alien researchers find some very interesting articles...


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Note: Tamaran was destroyed by the Gordanians not long after the destruction of Earth. There are no records of a Princess Koriand'r.**

For 2,000 years the Earth stood, inhabited by all sorts of creatures. In the year 2015, however, everything changed. War broke out among the nations of Earth, a war that devastated the planet and effectively wiped out any and all life that dwelled on its surface and in its oceans. Earth was left a barren wasteland, with only a few structures remaining that indicated that humanity had once dwelled there.

A millennia later, alien researchers from the planet Yargdrixell in the Zivonian Galaxy, on the fringes of known space, made their way to the Milky Way Galaxy, towards the only planet that their records say once supported life. They hoped to discover what happened to the planet to make in inhospitable.

The search was nearly in vain. Very few documents remained, sealed in air tight containers that perfectly preserved them as if they had been printed the day before. Article and newspaper headlines read "War has been declared!", "Nukes decimate the Eurasian continent!", "Second Civil War starts in America!", and other outcries that spoke of the final days of humanity. No insight into how the people, who were known as the Earrians, lived. Then Dr. Kinetsiv Saigor hit paydirt.

In what was once the outskirts of Jump City, there was a cave. The opening had two steel doors, with the metal being five inches thick on each door. Once the doors were broken down, the inside yielded its rewards. A treasure trove of information on what was considered and, after much debating, the deities of Planet Earth.

First, there was a shrine that held five statues. Three males and two females stood in the centerpiece of the shrine. One male, identified as Nightwing, wore a black suit with a blue emblem on his chest. Some Earth creature, perhaps? As newspapers and articles that were scattered around the humongous cave suggested, he was the leader of this group of deities known as the "Titans." His hair was black, like his suit, and extended down past his shoulders. His right arm was pointing forward, his hand gripped and one finger, the one next to his urclex, or thumb, in human terms, stretched out. His left arm held a staff of some sort behind his back. Forever in the records of the _Gunthiqor_, the Official Library of the Universe, he would be known as Nightwing, King of the Titan-Gods of Earth.

To Nightwing's left stood a female in purple battle armor, her waist length hair falling over her shoulders. She wore a crown with a opal jewel on it. Her armor was adorned with many scars, and had a large yellow, black, and white T on her breastplate. Her arms were raised, her fists surrounded by green orbs, her eyes alight with an eerie green fire. Records of humanity showed that she was married to Nightwing, could shoot bolts of energy from her eyes and hands, and could fly. She was recorded as the Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Battle, and Goddess of the Day. She was a protector of warriors, and revered as the Mother of Battle.

To Nightwing's left stood a man with brown skin and a metallic body. Records indicate that his body was mostly made of metal, and his name was Cyborg. Like Nightwing, his right arm was extended, but there was no fist attached. Documents showed that his arms could turn into weapons. Most importantly, though, to the Yargdrixell researchers, he was known to be an inventor and genius. He would be known as the God of Technology and Intelligence. He also seemed to be a God of War. Having a goddess and god of war weren't uncommon in many of the religions across the universe. He had a scowl on his face, as if he was ready to fight a most hated foe.

To the right of Starfire stood a man with green skin, wearing a black and purple uniform, with white, fingerless gloves. A compilation of records showed that he had the power to transform into animals and loved playing pranks. An article of the Jump City Times recorded his name as Changeling, and that he had recently married. He would be recorded as Changeling, God of Nature, Animals, and Mischief. His statue stood with arms crossed across his chest, a grin spread across his face, which, for all purposes, seemed taunting. A fanged tooth poked out of the mouth.

The last deity to be observed was the hardest to collect information on. She had pale skin, common of the galactic deities that ruled over time and space. She had violet hair and amethyst eyes, wore a black leotard with a twilight blue cloak and boots. Her hood was down, and she seemed to be frowning. One document recorded her name as Raven, and stated she had married the Titan known as Changeling. A photo, dated some matter of years later, showed an older Raven, barely changed by the passing of time, surrounded by kids. Some had purple hair, some had green, some had blonde. Eye color differed between green, purple, and blue. The skin was either pale, like their mother, or green, like their father. Since this picture was the only evidence of kids among the Titan-Gods, Raven would be recorded as the Goddess of not only Time and Space, but Fertility and Pregnant or Nursing Women, and Mothers. Later, Changeling would be recorded as the God of Fatherhood. The couple would be recorded and the God and Goddess of Family. She was also, in some records, called dark and mysterious. Therefore it would be known that Raven was the Goddess of Night.

Raven had the ability to teleport, levitate objects with her mind, and heal even the most grievous of wounds. Therefore, she was also named the first Goddess of Kinesis. Her pale skin also suggested she was Goddess of the Stars, and it was recorded as such.

The records of the deities of Earth, known as the Titan-Gods, are as follows:

Nightwing: King of the Titan-Gods of Earth, suggested creator of humanity. (No evidence to suggest he is the creator, see notes on Cyborg) Husband of Starfire.

Starfire: Queen of the Titan-Gods, Goddess of Battle and Day. Wife of Nightwing.

Changeling: God of Nature, Animals, Mischief, Fatherhood, and Family. Husband to Raven.

Raven: Goddess of Time, Space, Stars, Fertility, Pregnant or Nursing women, Mothers, Family, and first Goddess of Kinesis. Wife to Changeling.

With their data on Earth religion collected, the aliens left towards their home planet. There was much celebration upon their return. As more researchers left for Earth, the discovery of the Titan-Gods made a mark in universe history.

This is from the official records of the Gunthiqor, Library of the Universe. As it was recorded, so has it been and will be passed down to the inhabitants of the galaxy until the end of time.

**There ya go, folks. Just a little humor inspired by a discussion in a World History class I took a while ago. History can be misinterpreted. I wonder if I should go off on a story following the Titanuri, the following of the Titan-Gods, as recorded in the Gunthiqor. Tell me what you think! **


End file.
